Wolf's Recompense
by RhysWilde
Summary: A cocky, prestigious Fox McCloud gets a taste of what it's like being a captive on the rougher side of the galaxy. Two chapter one-off smut story taking place in a post-64, pre-Adventures timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_ _This fanfiction is written to be enjoyed as it's own story, but it can also be read as a supplement to my other fanfiction, Wolf's Weakness._

* * *

Captain Fox McCloud; the young, prestigious Cornerian hero. After proving his skill during the Lylat Wars, serving as the driving force behind the Cornerian Army's victory, he returned to his home planet to great fanfare. Heralded as their new champion, proof that a little good will and determination could turn even the most unlikely of pilots into a bastion of heroism. That said, he wasn't looking quite so prestigious now. The door to the captain's quarters were slammed open with an explosive bang and the young, orange fox was forced through the entryway. Whatever reputation he'd earned wouldn't do him any good here, not in the jaws of the beast. He was haphazardly tossed by the arm with the full force of his captor's upper body strength, causing him to stumble forwards for a few uncoordinated steps before collapsing against the dresser on the opposite side of the room. A blindfold over his eyes prevented him from seeing anything but the sinister laughter from behind him was unmistakable.

"You're a filthy animal, McCloud..." A gruff voice shouted out. Following those words Fox felt a firm hand grab him by the collar of his pilot's jacket and yank him up to his feet. He was pinned with his back against the closest wall and the rag got ripped off from around his head. Even though his vision would take a moment to adjust to the light, he knew the blurry figure in front of him was one of the last things he'd hoped to ever have to see in person. The single red iris of the man he'd feared most in the galaxy stared at him with intensity that could bore a hole through a stone wall. There was a mix of excitement and sadism in it, the owner's lips curled into a terrifying grin. Wolf O'Donnell.

"Just a filthy… Repulsive… Animal." Wolf restated his disdain with a little more emphasis, he was so uncomfortably close that Fox could feel the spittle accompanying his words and smell his warm, cigarette-stained breath. Wolf's forearm barred the poor young pilot against the wall, holding him in place.

Fox was already in quite a rough state, to say the least. However he'd ended up in this mess had taken its toll on him and he was reduced to shivering in fear, thoughts of what was to be done with him invading every thought in his mind. The self-control tactics Fox had learned in the academy were all good on paper and worked from behind the safety of cockpit glass, but here things were different. Wolf was big, intimidating and clearly meant him harm- no number of simulations could prepare you for a real confrontation like this one. The stinging cuts and lacerations decorating Fox's body weren't helping him stay composed either; his face and arms had dark smears of dried up blood matting dirty patches of fur together. Even his pilot's uniform was tattered and blackened around the fringes from smoke residue.

"W-Wolf I-, please you've already captured me just-"

"SHUT UP!" Wolf was quick to bark out, punctuating his words with a loud backwards slap across the boy's face. Fox let out a high-pitched yip, he tried to clutch at his aching muzzle but was stopped in his tracks, forgetting that his paws were restrained by a pair of handcuffs attached to his waist.

"…Do you need my assistance with him, Captain?" A baritone voice inquired from the hallway, he sounded calm despite the chaos. Wolf took a moment to think before shaking his head.

"No. You're dismissed, Panther. I'll be busy in here for a little bit. You've done good work today. Go ahead and pour yourself a drink, don't be afraid to use one of our good bottles either. When you've got a moment I'll need you to try to hail all the Cornerian channels we've got on record, see if you can get ahold of somebody who knows what the hell is going on. I'm sure they're wondering what happened to their little foxy."

"Yes sir, thank you."

With that dismissal Panther made a curt bow and disappeared down the hallway, making sure to shut the door behind him and leave the canine boys to their newfound privacy. Wolf's attention quickly returned to his captive, a quiet growl in his throat growing in intensity as he leered into Fox's wild pupils. Now that they were alone he could _really_ go wild. It had been a while since there was a prisoner on board and he had some frustration to get out after the events of the day.

"I think we both knew that there'd be a day you step aboard my ship, McCloud." Wolf took Fox's chin between his sharp claws and turned his head back and forth, looking him over with satisfaction in the same way one might look at a trophy. After a moment he let out another huff of a laugh and stepped back, giving the boy a moment to breathe. "I'll just bet you didn't think it'd be under these conditions, did you?" On his own two feet Fox wasn't able to support himself, slumping back down to the floor with legs and tail askew. "DID YOU?" The canine shouted but the only response he was given consisted of a couple of weak coughs and whimpers. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the feeling of disgust overwhelming. "…Just look at you. You're completely pathetic. Your father spent a lifetime building a legacy to be proud of and you have the audacity to disgrace it like this. Cowering under me… Is that what they teach you kids in pilot's school these days? Get up."

With as much effort as he could muster Fox did as he was instructed, pushing back against the wall with his legs to try and pick himself up. Wolf's words came from a place of contempt but deep down he knew he there was at least a hint of truth to them. Beaten, bruised and all bloodied up- only a failure of a captain would let themselves get bested on the battlefield and then taken alive as a prisoner. Fox wasn't sure what they planned on using him for but whatever it was, it would without a doubt open up a vulnerability in the Cornerian defenses. He hoped that General Pepper could at least forgive him.

"Then again, if you were anything like your late father you wouldn't have ended up in this mess to begin with. James may have died but at least he was a man about it. Smart enough to go down with his dignity intact instead of torn to shreds like what's going to happen to you. You're a coward, Fox. Nothing more than a child playing pretend with the adults."

"Wolf, please-" The smaller canine muttered out, he could feel tears of frustrated emotion welling up in his eyes.

"Did I SAY you could talk?" Wolf quickly cut him off, raising his hand back up as a threat. Fox's ears folded back meekly, the soreness on his cheek serving as a reminder to what happens with disobedient pups. "Your spot from this point forward is to be quiet and do what you're told, I'm not in the mood to hear that squealy voice of yours." The larger dog continued, "Under normal circumstances we wouldn't even _be_ here. I'd cut you down where you stand, turn in your head for a nice bounty with Oikonny's Army. But just because we need you alive for now doesn't mean that I don't have plans for you." He uncrossed an arm and held his fist out, each of his fingers slowly unfurled to reveal a small metal key that was housed on his palm. Fox's eyes trained on it, it looked like it belonged to a pair of handcuffs. Most likely the pair he had on at this very moment. "I'll bet you want this, don't you?" Wolf asked. Fox wasn't immediately sure if that was something he was expected to answer or just more taunting. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, MCCLOUD."

"I-I do…" He admitted, voice wavering.

"You've got to earn it, then. I know that the concept of "earning" is foreign to you, seeing how the people in your life have handed you everything on a silver platter, but that's why I'm here." The corner of Wolf's lip curled up in a crooked grin. "I'm what you deserve, Fox. And I'm here to teach you a lesson." Without further delay he stuffed the small key back into his pocket and grabbed his captive by the forearm, leading him over towards an open entryway on the far side of the captain's quarters. The younger pup stumbled with his first few steps but eventually reclaimed his balance and followed as best he could. As he was marched along he took the moment to get a good look at his surroundings, something he couldn't do earlier. Disappointingly, what he saw wasn't exactly surprising or out of the ordinary. He was hoping at the very least that one of the richest, most infamous criminals in the galaxy would have good taste in decoration.

Wolf's quarters were hardly what one would consider 'clean', the few possessions that he had on display were outnumbered by the amount of garbage he'd left out. Empty liquor bottles and beer cans adorned the corners and linings of his furniture; there were even dangerous looking remnants of his temperament littered in places, piles of glass shattered against the wall that neither Panther nor Leon had taken the time to clean up. Some of the liquor bottles strewn about looked to be on the expensive end of the spectrum while others were significantly cheaper, Wolf was apparently the kind of drinker who'd take whatever was available as opposed to having any special tastes.

Contrasting that mess, however, the immediately adjacent room that Fox was tugged into looked surprisingly well cared for. Separated by a divider, it was tidy and sparsely furnished; warm carpeting covered the floor and a single, comfortable looking command chair stood tall in the middle. The wall it was facing appeared to be the reason for this room's decadence, it was composed almost entirely of a massive plate of tempered glass that treated the observer to a beautiful sight of the distant Lylat System. Planets, stars, asteroids… All of them came together to form a breathtaking sight, a constantly changing picture that never aged no matter how much time one had spent drifting in space.

Fox tried to keep up with his captor's pace but the hindrance of his heavy boots and his momentarily wandering gaze were the recipe for an accident; before he knew it he'd tripped on his own two feet and ended up face-first in the observation room carpeting. Wolf noticed but he didn't seem to care, instead of stopping to shout or drag the boy along he simply kept walking until he was able to sit himself down. A sigh of comfort escaped from his jowls as his tail-end settled down into the familiar seat, closing his eye and taking a deep breath. As much as the canine had conditioned himself to hide his weaknesses the events of the day had left him both physically and mentally exhausted, he was excited to relax even just for the moment. Accompanying the chair was a small end table with both a bottle of whiskey and a whiskey glass decorating it; Wolf grabbed the bottle by the neck and began pouring himself a nice, full glass of the opaque brown liquid. His free paw made an ominous beckoning motion towards the incapacitated fox.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" He asked. The dominant canine's long, manicured claws clinked against the bottle as he placed it back down and picked up his serving.

"…I suppose." Fox was smart enough to respond this time, scooting himself closer to respond to the beckon. As soon as he was at Wolf's feet he began the painful process of standing again but was met with a palm that commanded otherwise.

"No, no your place is down there now. Stay on the ground." The captain ordered. That wasn't a good sign. A nervous lump had formed in Fox's throat and he quickly swallowed it, settling back down on his knees. At least the carpeting was soft. "From this point forward when you speak to me, you are to call me 'sir'. Got it?"

"I-… I don't…"

"The only thing coming out of that mouth of yours should be "Yes, sir" you little bitch." Wolf's words were stern, setting the tone of what was to come.

"…Yes sir."

"Good, good. Quick learner." He pulled the whiskey glass up to his lips and took a deep swig, swishing the liquor around in his maw to appreciate the taste before swallowing. It burned, it burned exactly how he liked it to. "You know exactly what I've brought you over here for." Wolf continued, his legs were spread apart in the seat dominantly, tail idly flicking over the armrest. "In fact, I'll bet something like this has happened in one of those dreams of yours. The kind you wake up from and don't want to tell anybody about. Am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wolf…"

" _SIR_." He banged his fist down violently to add emphasis, the glassware rattled.

"S-Sir!" Fox corrected himself. "I don't know, I'm… I'm really not sure what you're saying, sir." Hearing the boy refer to him as his superior again caused a toothy grin to form on Wolf's muzzle. He leaned in nice and close, eager to see the reaction that was to come.

"Somebody, a person very special to me, _pleasures me here._ Now I'm sitting here in the same chair that I always sit in and to my surprise? I don't see anybody else in the room besides me and you. It's looking to me like there's some slack you need to pick up, then. Isn't there?"

"W-what're you-…?" Wolf's words came with no unclear meaning but still made no sense to the shocked pup, there was no way that he was referring to what Fox thought he was referring to. There must be some kind of misunderstanding.

"Are you thick in the head, McCloud?" He asserted, "From what I can tell the only thing you've proven to be any good at is sucking General Pepper's dick. Now, since I'm your new 'general' for the foreseeable future it only seems fitting for you to reside between my legs, sucking on _my_ dick now doesn't it?" Wolf shifted himself back against the cushioning once more to relax, free hand beginning to tug at his belt. "Get to it, animal."

The noisy buckle was unclasped and the free end was pulled out of its loop, the button and fly of his pants soon to follow. The longer it dragged on the more Fox grew unsure of himself, was Wolf really going to go through with this? Was he expecting him to..? But the carnivore's actions spoke to his intentions and without any hesitation Wolf dipped his paw down between his legs, dug around in his newly freed crotch for a moment before flopping the prize right out and into view. It was so bulky that he had to adjust in his seat to make enough room, making sure to spread his thighs wide to ensure the best, most accessible view- after all he had quite the package to be proud of. By this point almost all of the doubt had left Fox's mind, any and all questions had been answered. No, Wolf was completely serious.

He kept his pants fully pulled up with just the unzipped crotch hanging open to show off what he was packing- and boy was he packing. Eyes were immediately drawn to the large, hefty sac that showed off exactly what kind of man the owner of it was. It was overgrown with dark grey, masculine fur but despite the thick coat, each orb remained shapely and clearly defined. They were easily the biggest pair that Fox had ever seen in-person, each at least the size of half of his own fist. Falco had a decent set on him all things considered but Wolf… Wolf was on a completely different level. Above, his sheath made the picture perfect; sizeable, fuzzy and accentuated with a crown of red, dick already protruding just slightly in anticipation.

All in all it was a very impressive showing and under other circumstances, belonging to a different person, Fox would be completely on board to partake. But this was much different, these belonged to Wolf O'Donnell, the man directly responsible for the death of his own father. Doing what he asked at this point was degrading, especially if he, heaven forbid, _enjoyed it_.

"Wol- err… Sir… I don't know how to-" The smaller canine began to lie, the sight was causing his heart to flutter wildly in his chest.

"I didn't ask you a question, shut your mouth and get to work. I don't care about anything that you have to say. You should know what to do from here, it's exactly what you're good at." Wolf lowered his head down closer to Fox's level again, making sure that what he had to say next would be received. "And if I feel even the tiniest _hint_ of those little teeth of yours touching me, I'm breaking them all out of your slutty mouth and making you eat them. Understood?"

Fox's eyes didn't know where to look; they darted between Wolf's menacing face, his crotch and the floor as the boy struggled to process what he was being ordered to do. He'd already known that he was going to be in for a rough trip when he was captured by Star Wolf but this… This wasn't even remotely close to anything he'd been prepared for. One way or another, when caught between the jaws of the beast like this he knew that compliance was going to be the best way to make it out on the other side in one piece. After all, a broken neck can't pilot an Arwing but a broken spirit can and that's what important… Right? At least, that's what Fox told himself to try and form justification, letting a meek " _Yes sir…_ " escape from his lips. Meek as it was the response seemed to be satisfactory enough. Wolf relaxed back in his chair again, taking a second swig out of his glass of whiskey.

"Then hop to it."

Despite every voice in his head screaming at him not to stoop any lower than he already had, Fox knew that it was going to be better to start soon and finish quickly than it would be to delay the inevitable any further. After all, if he didn't comply Wolf might resort to using a _different_ part of his body, something he knew he definitely wanted even less than this. He took a few deep breaths to collect his nerve before committing, the boy's white-furred muzzle slowly and uncertainly creeping up between Wolf's thighs, whiskers dragging against his pants. The first thing Fox noticed as he drew closer was the man's powerful musk, it was filling his tender nostrils and overwhelmed the senses in a way that none of the other boy's musks had done before. His canine scent was familiar to Fox's own but much stronger, commanding attention in a way that subconsciously made the mouth begin to water. It was only fitting.

As one final plea of hope Fox looked up towards Wolf's face, praying that he'd be offered an alternative way out. Money? Information? Contacts? Anything to avoid degrading himself any further than he was already degraded. Not so much to his surprise, however, he was greeted with the sight of the carnivore's single red eye staring down at him with an oppressive leer. Nope, this was going to be it. He was locked in now.

Now this wasn't Fox's first experience with handling dick, not by far, but that was information that he kept very close to his chest. The only people who had any semblance of knowledge were his partners and it'd be in their best interests to keep it a secret as well. Falco, Bill… No, there was no way that any rumors were making circulation. Was Wolf somehow aware of his 'special interests'? Or was this something that he was doing of his own volition? Fox supposed that the motivations didn't really matter now, that would have to be something to dwell on later because at this point the reality of the situation was unavoidable. He was close enough to it that dick occupied all of his senses, it was all he could see, all he could smell, and likely to be all he could taste soon enough; his wet nose already adorned with a few strands of crotch-fur stuck to it. Figuring he had to start somewhere the boy exhaled a deep sigh before reluctantly poking his smooth canine tongue out from between his lips. He tested the waters first, running the flat of it up from bottom to top of one of the plump, furry orbs in front of him. To the boy's surprise it felt satisfyingly weighty and didn't taste like anything he wasn't already used to.

The first lick was the hardest and, trying to stay open minded, it wasn't really the worst thing in the world either. He was still alive after all. In fact, if he closed his eyes and disassociated himself from the situation as a whole this might not be so horrid; he wanted to pretend that the ballsack belonged to Falco but it was far too fuzzy for that. No… The closest comparison in his experience would have to be one of the canine boys he'd been with, like Bill. Creating that mental picture, he went in for another lick, dragging his tongue up and over Wolf's second shapely testicle before returning to the first to give it another few licks of attention. Out of context like this it _almost_ didn't feel like he was being raped by his sworn rival. With his legs splayed off to either side and his head occupying the space between Wolf's thighs, Fox lapped at the carnivore's balls until they were left thoroughly coated in his saliva. He was starting to feel at least a little bit more comfortable.

Feeling confident on moving up a level he took one of them into his warm mouth, rolling it gently to taste from all angles. The testicle was large but it wasn't to the point of being unwieldy, he could handle it with relative ease. A couple minutes ago his maw was bone-dry but something primal inside him, something he couldn't control, was certainly more excited than he was. By the time Fox had fit both of Wolf's balls between his lips and was wrapping his tongue around them together, he could feel the man's sac beginning to tighten and retract up against his taint. Wolf remained stoic but his body's reactions were good indicators that whatever was being done to him was at least pleasurable. Above Fox's nose a big, red staff of a cock began to slowly emerge from its hiding place, growing an inch at a time to present itself for imminent servicing- something it had done many times. Whiskey-dick didn't seem to be a problem Wolf suffered from in the least.

Doing what he'd normally do when sucking his avian teammate off, Fox tried to reach up with his paws to stroke the newly presented member as it grew from its sheath but was stopped by the tug of the handcuffs keeping his wrists shackled to his belt. For the moment he'd almost forgotten what he was doing this for. It looked like it would have to be mouth-only from this point forward, not a foreign concept for the young boy but not exactly preferable either. Compensating for that, he scooted himself in closer to get a better angle on the emerging dick and was immediately greeted with a fresh new whiff of Wolf's dense, fertile musk. It was fortunate that Fox's cheeks were covered in fur because the scent alone was making him flush in the face. The other boys he'd been with had a nice smell to them but Wolf, once again, was a completely different experience. Maybe all those weird girls back on Corneria who fangirled over the enemy weren't _entirely_ wrong in doing so.

Getting right down to business, Fox's tongue protruded from his lips again and ran all the way up the exposed underside of Wolf's veiny, semi-erect member; starting from the furry base of his sheath and tasting up to the pointed tip. The canine cock reacted with a satisfying throb and lurched an extra inch taller as more blood flowed into it. His knot had yet to slip out and he was already larger, both in length and girth, than any of the other boys Fox had played with in the past. How much dick was hidden away in there?

In spite of his enjoyment, Wolf remained dead quiet. Staring down at the fox in his lap with an expectant look on his face, he almost looked bored by it all. He held his glass of liquor up in his right hand with the other gripping at the arm rest, rapping his claws against the metal as he took in the sight of his sworn adversary licking up his twitching manhood over and over again. After a moment of this he decided to interject.

"You look so appropriate down there." Wolf spoke, "Like you're right at home kneeling between a powerful man's legs. Go on, bathe me with your tongue while James looks down in shame." A shock was sent down Fox's spine as those words left his captor's lips. The imaginary scenario he'd built up as a coping tool dissipated and he was brought back to the reality he'd been trying to escape from. The worst part of that was that Wolf was right. Here Fox found himself, pleasuring the man responsible for killing his Dad and, to his own admission, was almost beginning to _like it_. He couldn't stop his eyes from watering as the thoughts he'd been avoiding flooded through. Such a disgrace to his name, somebody who used to be lauded reduced to a stain on his family tree. Maybe, Fox thought to himself, maybe it would have been better to go down with his ship. At least then he'd die the hero that had saved the Lylat System and not… This.

"Please… You don't have to-" Fox regressed back to the stage of begging, blinking a few times in succession to try and stem the flow of tears.

"Your mouth should be too full of dick to be talking to me, McCloud. If I have to tell you one more time then I'll make sure that jaw of yours doesn't work right ever again. **Now get to work**."

His intensity was all it took to beat Fox back into submission, Wolf was not a man to be trifled with and it was obvious that he was on his last inkling of patience. The boy took a moment to collect himself, sniffling once or twice and wiping the tears off on his shoulder before getting back to business, browbeaten into pressing onwards. He ran his taste buds over Wolf's stoic cock another handful of times, licking the red flesh thoroughly on all sides and making base to tip slick and shimmering with his saliva. The stiff mast bounced in a satisfying way, tensing up against his mouth and each stroke causing it to bob. Eventually the canine's sheath began to draw taut as something built under the surface and, intent on coaxing it out, Fox dug his tongue down into the sleeve to meet it head on.

"…That's more like it." Wolf exhaled in his gravelly voice. He breathed a small sigh of relief as his sheath retracted under the plump, hard knot that finally slipped out of his body, bumping up against Fox's nose. Now at full stature, Fox was able to get a good look at the man's size and, unsurprisingly, even a term like 'considerably large' would be an understatement here. At least eight inches long including the knot with a solid three inches of girth at the thickest point in the shaft. Compared to what he was used to this thing was a monster, a little over half the length of his own forearm. Fox had seen (and admittedly pleasured himself to) pictures of dicks similar to this one on those websites he hid from others, but being in front of one in-person like this was intimidating to say the least- especially with the knowledge that he was expected to fit the whole thing into his mouth. The pup made another nervous gulp and began to reassess his approach. He had a wide maw and could probably make it fit, but it'd be a challenge…

"You like what you see?" Wolf taunted. He took one final drink before placing the empty whiskey glass down on the side table. Using the same paw he reached down and wrapped his fingers around his rock-hard dick, eager to assert his dominance. His free paw held Fox's head stationary and he quickly began to force himself on him, mashing his meaty fuck-stick up into the young boy's face and rubbing it back and forth to work it into his fur. His heavy knot was crammed against Fox's nose while the tip left sticky pre-cum residue in the white fluff of his ear. The poor canine was only able to whimper, not daring to speak a word in opposition. "There you go you little cunt, that's what a _real man_ feels like." Wolf grinned, showing his sharp fangs out of the side of his jowls as he ground his scent into the bitch in his lap. "This kind of treatment is just what somebody like you deserves. You thrive on it, you love knowing that somebody owns you and from now on, that'll be _me_. All your dumb little friends will smell me on you, I'll make sure of it. They may not say it, but it'll be obvious." To enunciate his point he pulled back and used his dick to give Fox a hearty smack across the cheek, branding him with the knowledge of his role in this world. "Now suck on me, I can see you're just _dying_ to."

Wolf let go of Fox's head and switched his attention to obtaining more liquor, grabbing the bottle by the neck and pouring himself another full glass. As he let go of his member he made a point to pull his shirt up enough to expose his stomach with his other hand, wanting to ensure that his expensive clothing wasn't tarnished by the slut's saliva. His cock made a wet slap against the fur covering his abs, balls pulled up tight underneath. Once he was sure that Wolf had finished with him the smaller pup sheepishly went back to work. He ran his wide tongue up both of the two, large balls that were presented in front of his sore little nose before returning focus back to the all-important shaft. He hadn't been with a dog in a while but knew what they liked, as such he sealed his lips around the underside of Wolf's knot and gave it some attentive suction, wrapping around to taste the other side of it as well. Slowly, he pulled his muzzle up the canine's urethra until he met face-to-face with the head. There was a glistening smear of pre-cum adorned with a strand of orange-brown cheek fur stuck to it. Goddamnit, Wolf…

Fox chose to ignore it instead of picking it off, figuring that doing so might stoke more flames than were necessary, and proceeded to fulfill his expected role by fitting the strong, musky tip of Wolf's carnivorous dick into the warm maw that awaited it. His tongue was immediately graced with the familiar, salty taste of the man's pre-cum. Not familiar because he'd done this before, but familiar because surprisingly it tasted almost identical to Falco's; a small touch that helped him relax enough to push his muzzle down further on the man's cock without much hesitation. It was huge and invasive, grinding against both the roof and floor of his mouth in a way that no other dick before it had done as Fox struggled to take it in deeper. On the receiving end of things, Wolf watched calmly as his eager, twitching member disappear past his rival's lips inch by inch. Small, satisfied growls accompanied each of his exhales.

It wasn't long before the next roadblock presented itself, the knot. Fox had taken the rest of the meat into his throat, a feat that was impressive in and of itself, but the knot was definitely not going to work. His lips pushed up against the mass but failed to give way; as it was his jaw was straining open as wide as it could go and Wolf's cock was occupying every nook and cranny, beginning its way whole-heartedly down his tight throat. Try as he might, it wasn't opening any further. Fox's emerald-green eyes began to tear up once more as his natural gag reflex kicked into gear, making a few lurching choke motions as he attempted and failed to swallow any more.

"What, can't take _all_ of it?" Wolf inquired with mock surprise. He fully realized that there was almost no way it was going to work without a broken jaw, even Leon would struggle to fit him in sometimes and he was a chameleon. Either way, even if this was expected a bit of punishment seemed like it would still be necessary. He gripped the back of Fox's head again to make sure he couldn't get away and without skipping a beat, slammed his dick into the pup's mouth as hard as he could. His knot smashed violently up against Fox's teeth but didn't make any headway into penetrating past them, not that it really mattered. The boy tried to whimper as his gag reflex screamed at him to pull off but Wolf's grip was too strong.

"Oh no you don't, you get to take it all. You're not going ANYWHERE." Wolf laughed as he pulled out just enough to force himself back into the warm cock sleeve all over again. Leon had gotten to the point where he couldn't gag anymore so the feeling of Fox's throat spasming around the sensitive head of his dick was heavenly, but that wasn't why he was doing it. He went back in for a reckless third thrust, pulling out and pounding into the boy's throat with all of his strength before finally letting go of the back of his head. Since there was more in store Wolf earnestly hoped he hadn't broken his nose, at least not yet. If he did, well… It wouldn't be the first time his knot had broken a face.

Having already been straining against the man's palm, Fox lurched off of all seven inches that occupied his senses and made a desperate gasp for air. He tried to clutch at his newly bruised esophagus but the sound of rattling handcuffs spoke differently. Instead, he hung his head forwards and violently coughed out into the carpeting. Tears left behind wet trails in his fur, going down past his cheeks and dripping from his muzzle. He was hurt but there didn't seem to be any blood dripping from his mouth or nose.

"Hmph, I guess it won't fit. You're smaller than I thought you'd be." Wolf grinned devilishly as he took another drink, his saliva-wet dick resting back in his fur again. It made a few excited twitches as it settled down from the action. "But… That doesn't mean you can stop."

A sad and defeated look in his eyes, the broken pup cleared his throat out and pulled himself back together. Without further pushback he positioned himself between Wolf's thighs once more and worked the stiff mass back into his maw. His jaw ached and strained as it was crammed full again but he found solace in the fact that it was easier to tolerate than a set of broken teeth would be. As soon as it was as deep as it could go Fox held himself there to try and force his body to adjust to the size. With at least three inches of dick occupying his throat passage he counted to ten before slowly pulling back up, the sensitive flesh treated with his dragging tongue as he did. Nothing could stop the pain but each time that he crammed the head down his throat and counted the resistance was weaker, growing at least semi-accustomed to the monster invading his deepest regions.

As soon as he felt he was ready he started on the core of the treatment. Just like he would regularly treat Falco as well as the boys before him, he began bobbing his head up and down to get at every inch of the length- removing himself until only the tip remained lost inside him and then swallowing it all back down again. His movements started off slow but as the cock was slickened up it was easier to work in and out. Wet, sloppy sounds of his sucking escaped from the sides of his jowls and filled the otherwise silent room. Under most circumstances he liked to massage at the recipient's balls while he was doing this but… That wouldn't work here.

Again and again Wolf got to enjoy the sweet sight of his pulsating, veiny member disappear in the mouth belonging to James's son. Reliving their rivalry nobody could have ever guessed that Star Wolf's triple defeat during the Lylat Wars would eventually lead into this. Watching the boy bob up and down in his lap it was clear that this wasn't the first time he'd ever sucked a dick, no. First timers were sloppy and uncoordinated, Wolf had fucked girls who had a harder time eating his cock than Fox was having. He'd always made off-handed remarks and quips about the McCloud boy being a little fag but was never certain if he actually believed it. At least, up until now. All doubt had flown out of the window at this point. Hell, if he didn't need to get Leon back from the Cornerians he'd almost consider keeping Fox around for a few days to abuse as a glorified fleshlight before committing to something more drastic. But… That wasn't an option now, what little time they actually had would have to suffice.

Wolf rested his free paw on the back of Fox's head and used it to direct his rhythm, making the boy go down and pull back up at his command. Now that everything was under his control the old dog felt comfortable in toning his energy down a bit, relaxing his tensed muscles into his command chair and downing the remainder of his second glass of liquor in one big gulp. The buzz was already creeping into his head, normally it'd take three or four glasses before anything came through but today had been an exhausting day. Wolf stared out into the beautiful sights of the distant Lylat system as his ears were treated to the slurping sounds of the fallen captain Fox McCloud, hero of the Cornerian people, in between his legs servicing his dick with utmost fervor. It was all quite enchanting. He began feeling so at ease that he almost…

"Stop." The large dog commanded, he held Fox's head in place all the way down on his cock. It had snuck up on him; his large, shapely balls were pulled as tight as they could be against his body, twitching with his cremasteric reflex and sending wells of built-up pleasure shocking through his body. Deep in the captive's maw his manhood made aggressive throbs, pulsating and tickling the back of the boy's throat as the canine clenched his muscles to keep the impending orgasm at bay.

It took a good moment of focus but eventually the feeling began to subside, Wolf made a sigh of enjoyment. No, despite all of the excitement he had no intentions of letting Fox get away with simply tasting his seed. There were bigger plans in store, especially now that he'd shown what he was capable of. As a parting gift, Wolf pulled out of Fox's mouth just enough to get one deep, final thrust in. The thick red knot pushed hard against the boy's lips and nose who tried to make a painful 'yip' but was too full of dick to let anything come out. Firmly enjoying the moment but knowing he couldn't keep it up forever, Wolf reluctantly pulled himself all of the way out of the pup's mouth. His dick made a wet slap against his belly-button as it was released, liberally coated in slobber and throbbing dangerously close to orgasm.

The grizzled dog pulled his captive in against his balls instead, wordlessly showing him what to do next by rubbing his nose into his sac-fur. Fox didn't dare disobey, quickly taking one and then both of the sizable orbs into his mouth; his tongue could feel them twitch as it was wrapped around them. Wolf watched his warm breath decorate the air as he panted out, letting himself wind down. It was a good minute or two that he allowed the pup to suck before deciding to speak once more.

"You know… I wasn't planning on this but now that you've proven to me that you know what you're doing I can't keep you all to myself." The canine reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, pushing a button on it and pulling it up to his ear. "Panther, wash yourself up if you haven't already and meet me in my room as soon as possible. I've got something that I need your help with." Fox's heart skipped a beat, he'd already resigned to the idea that he'd be done here at any moment, the thought of which was pretty much the only thing that was keeping him going. This… Didn't sound good.

"Hah. If you think I'm big then I can't _wait_ to see what you think of him."


	2. Chapter 2

Try as the nefarious feline might, none of the frequencies that the team had on file were patching through to the Cornerian military. The dogs were known to take security seriously but there was no way they'd fully uprooted and swapped their channels over so soon; after all, the war was won and there wasn't much left in the galaxy for them to hide from. Panther turned the pages over in his notebook a few times, scanning each line and hastily written note as he sipped from his chilled glass of gin and lemon tonic. Here was another to try, with a last successful test dating only four months back; he put the drink down and started to punch the combination into his keyboard. It was a long string, 32 unique alpha-numeric characters and with his big paws he had to be extra careful to hit the right keys. Eventually he got the full sequence entered, double checking his work and feeling extra hopeful that this would be it. Panther crossed his fingers and depressed the enter button, watching for any changes on the communication screen.

Connecting… Connecting… Connecting… Aaaaand… Nothing. Just more of the fuzzy black and grey static that had been taunting him all night. Panther sighed, earmarking his page and then closing the journal for the time being. This kind of information was pretty expensive and hard to come by now that the majority of Andross's moles had been dug out, if everything they had was outdated then getting that fixed would prove to be quite the challenge. The large cat raised his glass back up to his lips and took another drink as he considered other angles he'd be able to approach this from, at least the expensive liquor had a nice taste to it. While he was mulling it over the communicator Panther'd left out on his desk unexpectedly began to ring. He didn't actually think he'd be needing it tonight, did Wolf need help with something? He swallowed his mouthful and answered, putting the receiver against his ear.

"Captain?" His baritone voice spoke, swirling the lemon wedge around in his glass.

* * *

Wolf's request was an unusual one; it was tough not to question what they'd be doing that would require a shower first, especially since he knew how long those took for Panther. But what the captain wants the captain gets and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The intensity of the day had left Panther feeling stiff and sore all over, thoroughly exhausted after his first altercation with team Star Fox who turned out to be far more formidable than he'd imagined them to be. A shower would definitely feel nice. Stripped down to his fur with his bare footpaws on the bathroom tile, Panther turned the shower dial up to an almost scalding heat and stepped under the running water. With his muzzle pointed up directly into the nozzle and his yellow eyes closed, he let out a sigh of comfort as he felt the heat sink into his tired face and start to radiate through the rest of his body.

With his freshly wet fur clinging against his figure it was impossible for any observer to ignore the sheer scale of the beast in just about every regard. While the Star Wolf mothership was mostly custom made it was clear they hadn't considered the possibility that a big, hulking jungle cat would be joining them later on since he was almost too big compared to his more conventionally-sized shower. A rough estimate would easily place him 6 feet, 10 inches off of the ground and his musculature structure was far from lacking. Just about any part of his body that could be exercised was covered in bulky, chiseled muscle. Water trailed paths down through the valleys in his well-defined abs and dripped between his thick thighs – thighs that at his size could only be described as tree trunks. His upper body had a nice, masculine T-shape to it defined by dense, shapely pecs that were larger than the tits of some of the girls he'd slept with. Strength was a core component of being a member of the team and that was clearly a field Panther excelled in.

While the stereotype of large men of considerable strength being dumb, dirty oafs wasn't entirely unfounded, Panther found himself to be quite the subversion of that. He was very meticulous in the way that he cleaned, making sure that every part of his body was perfectly groomed and well-cared for. From behind his ears, to between his toes all the way down to the very tip of his tail, nothing was safe from his intense regiment of scrubbing and lathering; his fancy shampoo and other utensils never let him down. He even cleaned and manicured each of his individual claw cuticles when given the appropriate amount of time.

After all was said and done the final item on his docket was his sheath, something he normally saved for last due to his tendency to get 'distracted' during. Alongside the rest of his body his loins had begun to relax as well, the pleasureful warmth causing a curious pink tip to peek out and contrast against his pitch black fur. As he pulled his sleeve back to clean under it an all too familiar tingling sensation brought to surface the idea of quickly taking the moment to stroke one out. Combining with the fact that the day had been long and stressful, it had been a solid month and a half since Panther had last buried himself inside of a broad. Not… That he was counting or anything, it was simply far too long for a man filled with as much testosterone as he was. With the alcohol he'd consumed earlier pushing his thoughts along the poor feline came to the realization of how backed up he was, taking that extra couple minutes for himself was starting to look more and more tempting… But no, no he had a job to fulfill. Wolf requested his audience and he'd have to make time to tend to his own needs later on in the night. Panther settled on giving the head of his manhood a firm squeeze or two to titillate before letting go and finishing off his shower.

Under normal circumstances he'd set aside the extra minutes required to blow-dry his fur and mix in a special oil product to fluff it and make it shine in a pleasing way, but seeing as how his only company tonight would be Wolf and their new captive he couldn't say it'd be worth the effort. A quick towel and brush routine would have to suffice. He dressed comfortably as well; slipping a pair of black, well-fitted slacks on over his boxer briefs with a similarly-colored tank top covering his chest and loafers adorning his paws. For anybody else much of that attire would be reserved for nights out on the town but for Panther it was all he'd ever wear. He liked to keep an air of sophistication about himself; despite being uniquely attractive on the criminal side of things it worked as a cover for his otherwise ruthless and brutal nature on the battlefield – something nobody would expect to see until they were branded his enemy. Cleaned up and dressed appropriately for the evening, Panther finally departed his room to see what Wolf could possibly need him for now.

Standing in front of the captain's quarters the black feline rapped his knuckles against the metal door and waited to be invited in. After a moment of silence, however, he was given no response. He cleared his throat and knocked again.

"O'Donnell? You summoned me?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it's unlocked. Just… Come in, we're in the observatory." Panther'd almost forgotten that Wolf even _had_ an observatory, it certainly wasn't something he saw very much of. But he obeyed, tapping the button on the door to make it slide open. Folding his arms behind his back professionally he made his way over towards the open doorway on the connecting wall but as he stepped into view of the other room, the sight he was greeted with was far from what he was expecting.

Wolf was in the middle with his tail-end planted firmly in his captain's chair, head resting on his knuckles and taking a deep swig of whiskey. But that wasn't what was surprising, seeing Wolf drinking and looking exasperated wasn't anything new, not by far. The surprising bit was the sight of his erect red wolfcock poking out from over the arm rest with the McCloud boy on his knees, his head completely lost between the more dominate canine's thighs. The whole room smelled of musk and the muted sounds of barely audible slurps left nothing to the imagination as to what was going on in here.

"O-Oh! Captain, my apologies, forgive me. I didn't think to ask before I looked, please- allow me to-"

"Nonsense Panther, you were invited. You're fine, don't be shy." Wolf reassured, "Come over here." Uneasy as he was Panther did what he was told, nervously shifting his gaze off to the side as he approached his captain's seat. He was worried that an unwarranted look at the dog's exposed form would offend him.

"Did you- did you need my help with something?" He asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah, well… I guess in a roundabout way I do. Moreover I figured that you deserve better compensation than just a drink for your hard work today. This filthy Cornerian pup we've come in possession of seems to be better at this than I anticipated, it took him a little while to get going but now I can hardly get him to stop. Look at him."

This wasn't the first time Panther had seen Wolf's erect penis and he knew that this also likely wouldn't be the last, but either way he tended to avoid making direct eye contact with it. Not that the sight made him uncomfortable, no- it was more about respect for somebody he considered equally as both a friend and a leader. That said, at the captain's request, he pushed past that mental barrier to take in the full picture. In front of him Wolf sat with comfortable posture, legs spread apart and his fly pulled wide open. His fat, red dick was flopped out and resting on his dark-grey abdomen fur, shimmering wet with saliva while the young captive's muzzle occupied the space in his lap. Despite the look of overwhelming defeat reflecting from Fox's emerald-green eyes he seemed to remain focused, alternating the use of his tongue between both of the furry balls dangling in front of his nose and then moving it up to tend to the prominent, throbbing knot. It was a surprising amount of attentiveness for a captive that was supposedly straight.

"Hmm…" the large feline hummed in contemplation as he watched, on his face was a mixed expression of both uncertainty and intrigue. His tail made a few interested flicks behind him.

"I'm sure you understand now why I asked you to clean up."

"I was undoubtedly curious."

"I figured it wouldn't be very thoughtful of me as a captain to keep a toy like this all to myself. Besides, you always seem to have fun when we split a bitch, right?"

Wolf spoke the truth; while it wasn't terribly common they had done that kind of stuff a good handful of times in the past. When they ended up spending time on a planet it wasn't hard for either of them to get laid if they wanted to but out here in space a girl was quite the commodity. As such, the few instances in which they'd had one on board Wolf would normally end up inviting the rest of the crew to 'partake'. Being that he wasn't really a romantic type, the canine had no problem splitting his playthings as many ways as he pleased. Part of being a responsible captain is taking care of your team's needs too.

In those cases, however, the operative word was 'girl'. Fox was effeminate and there were more than a few jokes that had been floated around of him being a little cunt; but regardless of that, at the end of the day he didn't exactly have the anatomy that Panther found himself drawn towards. Not to imply that Wolf was in any way attracted to the same sex, just- he always seemed to be more concerned with getting his dick wet than he was with the person providing the wetting. The big black jungle cat on the other hand found himself to be the definition of a romanticist, far more partner-oriented with a very conventional idea of female beauty. A man would never meet the kinds of requirements that he had. That said, he was also a man of tact and turning down a gift isn't exactly good manners now, is it?

The smells, sounds and immediacy of the situation he'd been thrust into were surprisingly alluring to Panther in a way that, maybe if he were a bit more clear-headed, he would have different thoughts about. Being that it had been longer than he liked since he'd had last crammed himself into a tight hole, the cat's hormones were beginning to direct him in a way that he wasn't anticipating. Where his mind was saying 'no', his body was clearly saying 'yes'. He could feel blood pre-emptively rushing to his pelvic region, a faint tingling already beginning to grow in his loins. With one arm crossed over his chest and the other rubbing at his chin, Panther felt momentarily conflicted as he observed Fox continue to tend to Wolf's well cared for genitalia – unable to suppress the tantalizing mental image of it being replaced with his own. His leader could sense the apprehension, deciding to offer up another few words of invitation.

"Yeah yeah I know, he's… Technically not what you're into. But he certainly sucks like a bitch in heat. C'mon, don't make me break him myself."

"…Fine, fine. You know I wouldn't let you down." Already swaying on the fence, just a bit more coaxing was all he ended up needing in order to be convinced. It could be an entertaining way to end a stressful day and after all, 'I forced the Cornerian Hero Fox McCloud to suck my heavily bountied dick' wasn't something that many people in this galaxy could claim. Wolf grinned a wide, toothy grin at his teammate's reply, he'd been hoping that Panther would be on board for a bit of fun. One of his paws moved down and took Fox by his chin, gently forcing his head out of his lap to make him stare directly into his captor's face. A dangling string of drool bridged the gap between Wolf's manhood and the boy's lips, momentarily connecting the two before breaking.

"Did you hear that?" Wolf teased, "The big cat's decided that you're worthy enough to suck his dick. Now that's not an honor that everybody gets, he's got pretty high standards. What do you have to say to that?" Fox looked up, filled with concern for his safety his eyes quivered as they darted between Wolf's single pupil and his eyepatch, trying to read what he was expected to say.

"I-… Uhm…"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, FOXY?"

"T-thank you! Thank you, Panther."

"That's more like it." The dominate canine gave him a condescending chuckle, "But you need a better name for him. What do you want him to call you, Panther? Master?"

"Shouldn't you be master?" His partner replied, watching with bemusement.

"Nah, too late for that. I got him to call me sir."

"In that case I suppose that 'master' seems more than apt." Wolf nodded in agreement.

"You heard the man. You do what he says, pup. From now on you call him whatever the hell he wants you to call him. Do you understand?"

"…Yes sir." Fox squeaked out, his voice was low and quiet.

"Now to him." The grey wolf pointed a single claw over towards his thoroughly entertained teammate, it was always entertaining to see his captain lay down the law. "Do you UNDERSTAND, McCloud?"

"I-I understand Master. I understand."

"See what I mean, Panther? He's already housebroken and all it took was a little show of force, didn't even have to smack him around all too much. I almost think that he gets off on it. What kind of a 'leader' just bends over and lets something like this happen to them? You're just a child." Wolf pushed Fox backwards onto the ground and proceeded to rise from his seat, stiff exposed dogcock bouncing along with the motion. He took a moment to fish around in his pocket before pulling out the same key he'd flashed before, squatting down to his captive's level on the carpeting.

"If nothing else I'm at least a man of my word, you'd better enjoy this." He said, fulfilling his promise by slipping the key into Fox's pair of handcuffs and releasing the lock. "Panther's known to be a bit more of a 'hands-on' kind of guy so I'd imagine you'll need these anyways." Wolf unclasped the loops from the boy's wrists and pulled the chain out from around his belt, confident that with or without them he was already nestled firmly into the palm of their hands. Besides; reward, no matter how minor, was an essential part in building some semblance of obedience in a captive animal. Fox looked down at his shaky paws, turning them over and rubbing at his forearms. The cuffs had left painful looking imprints in his fur but the fact that he was no longer shackled was relieving in and of itself, admittedly he'd completely forgotten that this was the goal he'd been working towards. "Alright cat he's all yours." Wolf said, backing off as he affixed the restraints to the rear of his waistband.

The corner of Panther's maw curled into a smirk as he took his spot up next to the floored vulpine, already beginning to unbuckle his belt and loosen up his slacks. Anticipation for his turn was causing his tail to flick about behind him in an energetic fashion. Any uncomfortability he'd had up to this point was being outweighed by his newfound lust for dominance over the filthy Cornerian, this icon of justice that lay before him. He was considerably taller than his captain and even after Fox had gotten back up to his knees his muzzle would only barely meet his waistline.

"Come now young one, you're mine now and I intend on using you all the same." Panther's voice was deep and sturdy but his yellow eyes didn't carry the same kind of raw anger that Wolf's did, instead he was almost smiling at the fox. His actions were reflective of his inherent tenderness, a heavy paw was placed on the captive's head and it gently stroked through his matted, messy fur. For the moment Fox almost felt like he was in good hands; not that he was safe or protected but… Maybe that there was some level of understanding between the two. That moment didn't last long, however, because as soon as Panther had lowered his boxers enough to expose what he was carrying Fox knew that he was in for a world of trouble.

It was a monster, to say the least; his sheer size harrowing that no good times were to come for the poor, tired boy. While it made sense that a man with a larger stature might also have a larger package, Fox never thought he'd see something like this with his own two eyes. The feline's groomed, black sac was bigger than Fox's entire fist, containing two hefty orbs that almost looked too bulbous to fit next to each other. They were shapely and clearly defined, a line of overgrown fur trailing up the space between them and combining with the fur coating his sheath. Already primed by the sights and smells, the pink head of Panther's dick was protruding a good two or so inches out of its sleeve. It was there that the first major roadblock became apparent.

Like any cat he'd seen online, the predatorial feline's cock was covered in small barbs that angled back towards his body. They were fairly plentiful to boot, prominent enough on the head alone that it made Fox shiver imagining what they'd feel like in his mouth. He'd never handled this kind of penis before nor had he ever taken the time to educate himself on it using other resources. Being that Fox didn't really know many felines and thus never gave it all too much thought, the anatomy of what he was seeing was completely foreign to him. Most of it seemed fairly normal; the long, angular shaft that tapered up into a drooling peak looked similar to Falco… But those spikes changed everything. Were they dull and fleshy or… Heaven forbid… Sharp and pointed? His mental assessment of the situation was interrupted by a cackling of laughter coming from behind him.

"Told you he was big." Wolf snickered. He was fully content with watching everything unfold, standing on the other side of Fox and slowly pawing at his erect dick. Stuck helplessly in the middle between the two Star Wolf members and their girthy genitals, Fox could feel his nerves began to surface all over again as he stared with dread at the package dangling right over his nose. It's almost as if it was taunting him.

"Panther I-"

"I'm sorry, what is my name?" The black jungle cat responded, the inflection in his voice turning stern. His paw slid down from Fox's tuft of headfur to cradle his jaw; his touch was mostly gentle but a single claw protruding from his thumb showed that, regardless of his demeanor, he still meant business.

"M-… M-" The boy struggled to speak as he was instructed, 'sir' was one thing but somehow they'd found a word to make him say that was even more degrading. It seemed that every time he thought he'd hit rock-bottom the floor gave way and the chasm fell even deeper. "…Master…"

"Good boy." The claw quickly retracted as the obedient fox spoke as he should, his thumb stroking down the strands of orange-brown fur it had mussed up. "Now what is the matter? Your role on this ship is the same as any other of our toys, needless to say I don't waste my time conversing with those."

"It's just… I don't- Are they hard? Or… Are they soft?" He stuttered out, pointing a limp finger towards Panther's dick. A big, toothy smile formed on the cat's lips, face managing to be charismatic even now. He used his free hand to pluck back one of the spiny barbs and then release it again.

"Well now, if you really don't know then I suppose you're about to make a fun discovery, aren't you? I'd hate to spoil that. Now, the night grows old. Come." The grip on Fox's chin tightened and he was gradually tugged closer, being coaxed into fulfilling his duty. The warning signs were obvious that the two species weren't compatible and his body begged him not to go through with it, but by now he'd learned that there was no other choice. Looking on the positive side of things the cuts hidden away under his dirty, sweaty pelt of fur had mostly stopped stinging. But… That pain was replaced instead by an unyielding soreness in his jaw and the throbbing of a new bruise forming in the back of his esophagus. Nonetheless Fox knew that seeing this night through to the end was a necessity. As long as he played into what they wanted they'd probably continue treating him relatively okay, no broken bones or physical scars had occurred yet and hopefully it'd stay that way. Besides, he'd already sucked on Wolf's dick - there was no way that this would be any worse than that. Right?

Much like before, as Fox's wet nose was forcibly lured towards the feline's oversized sac the first thing that stood out amongst everything else was his robust, commanding scent. It was similar to his canine counterpart's in that the aura of strength and virility it had accurately reflected that of its owner, but it was unique enough to stand out in an unexpectedly pleasant way. Where Wolf could only be described by his natural, feral musk; Panther contrasted that by having a more fragrant scent about him, bringing to surface memories of expensive shampoo that Fox had long wanted to try using- just… Not necessarily in this way. Regardless, those thoughts were fleeting as the young boy had bigger things to focus on; notably the two huge, fertile orbs that were practically balancing on the bridge of his nose, staring the disgraced pilot right in his eyes.

Without the ability to buy himself any more time, Fox gulped down what little was left of his pride and began the slow, painstaking process of familiarizing himself with the taste of a powerful man's balls all over again. His overworked tongue peeked its way out from between his lips and wrapped around the leftmost one, cradling the heavy, globular mass as best it could. After taking a moment to size it up Fox dragged his warm, wet appendage up through the fur; starting from all the way in the back, wrapping around the bottom and thoroughly licking up to the top; it made a satisfying bob as it settled back down. He then switched his attention to the right, giving the second one a similar treatment by running his tongue over each side. All things considered this part wasn't too bad, at the very least the cat cared for himself and despite the situation they were being presented in, the pair dangling off of his sheath were still quite a sight to behold. Unlike O'Donnell, Fox and Panther didn't have a direct grudge against each other either, only technically enemies by their affiliations and not by their actions. A small difference that made the less-direct humiliation just that much easier to swallow.

And swallow he did- or at least, tried to. He attempted to suck both of the man's weighty nuts into his maw simultaneously but it seemed that there was only enough room to safely take them one at a time. Not wanting to risk any accidents with his teeth, Fox concluded that his best effort would have to suffice; choosing to alternate attention between the two instead. As he sucked them into his mouth he blanketed them with his tongue, properly lathering each in his spittle like he was expected to and then some. Panther was more reactionary than his cohort and judging from his movements it seemed like he was enjoying this. He held the younger boy's head in its place as small rumblings started to resonate in his breath- a quiet preamble of a purr surely to come. The more it was tended to and lapped over the tighter the sac grew, retracting up closer to his taint as the furry sheath touching Fox's nose expanded wider and wider to allow the cat's thick member to emerge from his body; valiantly presenting inch after inch of itself to partake in the fun. Fox watched out of the corner of his eye, unease settling in as he finally got a good idea of what he was expected to service. Comparing the girth to a can of soda was closer to the truth than he was comfortable with and the man didn't even seem to be at full mast. It was beginning to look more like a weapon than it was an organ intended to derive pleasure.

As much as he'd been appreciating the mild stimulation, Panther's patience grew thin as it became obvious to him that Fox was trying to delay the inevitable. He was expected to take the dick sooner or later and it was rapidly approaching 'later' faster than it was 'sooner'.

"I know you're enjoying yourself but there's much more fun to be had up top." The jungle cat took the initiative to intervene before this drew on any further, popping his sac out of the pup's mouth by rising up to the tips of his toes and clearly eager to replace it with something else. He proceeded to then clasp the base of his meat between his fingers and angled the pink, pointed staff right down into Fox's face; making no unclear declaration as to what he expected next. From the boy's point of view Panther's manhood simply resembled a bludgeon; he could tolerate servicing the balls, large as they may be. But this? This was something completely foreign. He stared up at it, ears folded back nervously.

"Don't be scared, young Cornerian." Panther reassured, scritching slightly at the boy's cheek. "It'll take some getting used to but I'm confident we can make it fit if we work together." His voice was oddly calming, a wholly different experience when compared to the rough, abrasive nature of his captain. This helped Fox settle down enough to push his fears to the side and commit, testing the waters with one big, resolute lick. He tasted up the underside of the urethra, starting from the base and running his tastebuds all the way to the crown up top, carefully testing each barb as he passed over it. Hard, they were definitely hard. More closely resembling actual barbs instead of the fleshy, playful nubs he wanted them to be. That alone spelled trouble. The way they were angled meant that penetration would be largely the same but removal- removal might be the painful part.

Either way, he was in too deep now to stop so Fox powered through the anxiety and tried to maintain his pace. Other cats were able to deal with it, how hard can it be? He lapped up the full size of the member continuously with the tip of his tongue digging in to the sheath each time, slicking up the parts right as they showed themselves like a good, obedient boy. After a few moments of this the flesh finally stopped pushing out and a quiet, satisfied sigh could be heard coming from Panther's lungs; signifying that he might finally be at full mast. His balls were pulled taut against his body, flexing on their own accord and accentuating the massive fuckstick towering above them in a visually pleasing way. In total his manhood seemed to be roughly the same length as Wolf's, maybe just a tad longer, but because he didn't have a knot far more of it was going to be usable.

The purr in Panther's chest had grown in its intensity as he was bathed in saliva by their captive. This sensation alone was certainly nice but as it drew on he felt more than ready for the meat and potatoes of what was promised. Especially now that he was fully erect.

"Open wide and stick your tongue out." He instructed, the cordiality usually in his voice went missing from this request. Long past the point of resistance the broken-in fox inhaled a big, reluctant breath and then did exactly as he was told. As his open maw obediently presented itself to its new owner, bits of pre-cum left behind from Wolf strung out between his teeth and dangled down, the sight of which causing Panther to make an intrigued mrowl. The caveat to sharing with his captain was that he was normally second in line but he didn't have much of a problem with that any more. Used to being the dominant one in his teams it was a bit uncomfortable the first few times after he joined Star Wolf but he'd gotten used to it faster than he'd expected. While he'd never admit it to himself he was almost growing to enjoy sloppy seconds, as perverse as that sounds.

He started off easy, buttering Fox up by giving him a few wet smacks on the tongue with his dick, grinding against it once or twice to test the size of his manhood versus the hole he wanted to fit it into. After coming to the conclusion that he should be able to make it work he wasted no more time in getting down to business, an eager cat like him had no patience to dance around the main course any longer. Panther's paw gripped Fox around the side of his face and he slid his thumb back between the boy's molars, using it to crank his jaw open as wide as it'd be able to go. He had to take a moment to position himself properly but then, abandoning the façade of compassion to let his true colors bleed through, used one, mercilessly accurate thrust to throw Fox directly into the deep end of the metaphorical pool. With no hesitation behind his actions Panther shoved his fully engorged girth deep into the open throat that awaited it. Fox's eyes shot open as his mouth was penetrated without any subtlety or preparation. The resisting muscles were stretched to a painful extreme as they were invaded, forced into a noticeable bulge on the outside and immediately kicking his dormant gag reflex back into gear. His body lurched as it tried to remove the foreign object but, regrettably, there was no room for anything to come out. Only go in. The paw holding him in place was too strong but he fruitlessly struggled against it anyways, causing Wolf to break out into a howl of laughter.

Panther's enormous cock greedily consumed as much of the space inside of its new home as it could, Fox's nose mashed into his soft crotch-fur. The boy's head was craned back as the dominate feline angled him in a perfectly calculated way to make a straight passage down into his warm depths. This clearly was something he'd done before. By this point in Fox's mind panic had already taken over, feeling helplessly out of control he placed his hands on Panther's thighs and tried feverishly to push him back out, trying anything in his power to free up his compressed windpipe. More cackles came from behind as Wolf kneeled down and gave the boy a hearty smack upside the head.

"There's no way out now you little animal, you dug your own grave the MOMENT you decided to cross me." He grabbed at Fox's hands and pulled them behind his back, preventing him from struggling any further. "What you're feeling right now? That pain is the same thing your people inflicted on ours, it's about goddamn time you got familiar with it."

Panther's teeth gritted together as he remained hilted, cock and balls both tensed up in enjoyment. He didn't get all too many opportunities to go wild like this so he wanted to take advantage of it as best as he could and boy or no, a mouth's a mouth. Caught up in the excitement he held himself there for longer than was probably safe before returning to his senses and starting the process of dragging the hefty thing out. The spines raked back as they were removed and Fox could feel tingling, irritated abrasions left in their wake. It was probably going to hurt like hell when this was all said and done but too much adrenaline was pumping to feel it now.

Fully aware of his size and how to use it, Panther knew that if he went _too_ rough he might cause Fox to black out. Something Wolf most certainly wouldn't be happy about. To alleviate this, he pulled out just far enough to let the boy breathe through his nose, releasing his grasp from the side of his head in a momentary relinquishing of control. Immediately as he was freed, however, Fox reacted by jumping off of the length, barbs be damned. He fell backwards onto Wolf's feet, clutching at his overexerted throat muscles and making weak coughs and sputters.

"I think he likes me." Panther grinned as he gazed upon his work of art with a look of pride, the tip of his cock drooling out a mix of spit and pre.

"Yeah he does, just look at him." A grin graced Wolf's lips as well. He kneeled down and pulled the limp pup into his lap, lifting him up and supporting him by his shoulders. "Where do you think you're going? No rest for the wicked on this ship. C'mon, he's not even close to done with you yet." Just like that the captain forced him back into action, manhandling their captive up to his knees in an upright position. Putting one arm around Fox's neck while his other paw pulled back on his hair, no matter how much the smaller canine winced and writhed he wasn't able to help from having his head leveraged right back into the same position Panther had him in before. "Go on, Panther. He's not going anywhere this time."

"You have my appreciation, captain." Eager to relive that pleasure, the big jungle cat didn't hesitate when it came to round two. Guiding his cock back down he pressed the tip of it against Fox's resilient lips, commanding entry as it rubbed between them and against the boy's clenched teeth. Given a bit of convincing and coaxing, however, the orifice pried back open and was mercilessly rutted back into all over again. A strained gulp could be heard as the thick meat sunk down deep into territory unexplored before today.

"There you go, ravage the little bitch." Wolf shouted his words of encouragement over the muffed sounds of whimpers and gags. He had a devilish smirk raising a corner of his jowls, holding the subject steady as Panther's heavy sack smacked into their chin. "Show him once and for all what happens to the filthy mutts who cross me."

Fox's lifetime of achievements, all of his effort and all of the renown he'd earned because of it had culminated in this: two large men controlling him, using and abusing him like nothing more than a glorified cock sleeve. Tears made patterns down his cheeks as Panther's oversized organ plowed into his convulsing depths repeatedly, the cat purring and mewling in his enjoyment above him. Most of the time he didn't go anywhere close to his hard out of fear of harming his partner but that was half of the point here, wasn't it? His powerful hips rocked back and both, slowly but with a purpose- intent on enjoying every ridge and sensation in the new toy he was given to play with for the night.

Wet slaps echoed through the otherwise quiet room as Panther's slicked-up cock pulled in and out, diving in for a few solid thrusts before pulling out far enough to let Fox take in a breath of air. The cat's head was arched back, closing his eyes as he settled into a nice rhythm. Flecks of fox spittle were spattering over Wolf's forearm as Panther's ruthless thrusts accompanied with the sharp, digging barbs made a mess of saliva all over, a small moist spot forming in the carpet between the two parties.

Regrettably, this was quickly approaching a point where it was too much to handle for the poor, exhausted pup. Dizzy and oxygen deprived, his resistances began to weaken as he was subjected to more and more of the punishment. A faint tingling sensation rose in his body and slowly crept throughout the nerve endings in his face, shutting them down one by one as his vision faded to black. All of the other sounds he could hear were drowned out by a silent ringing in his big, fluffy ears that gradually became louder as his muscles gave in. Feeling the boy relax in his grasp despite the heightened intensity of his teammate's actions, the signs of an impending faint became obvious even to an untrained eye.

"Hey, hey pull out." Wolf commanded, "Goddamn cat we don't want him to pass out." Panther was enjoying his time here so his boss's order was disheartening to say the least. But, reluctantly, he did what he was told. He vocalized a robust grunt of pleasure as he went in for one final, deep rut; balls tensing up on Fox's lips as everything was pushed in as far as it could go, the head of his member all but lost in the boy's neck. The reactionary chokes and weak shivering were satisfying to feel but as much as he wanted it to, he knew it couldn't last forever. Begrudgingly, he slipped it all out again; a messy, audible slurp accompanying.

Panther's wet dick slapped back against his body as it was freed. Having been removed right in the heat of the moment it was rock hard and pumping with each of the cat's excited heartbeats. As soon as Fox's windpipe was freed up Wolf decided to release his hold on him and, with no support, the worn-out pup went limp and fell off to his side; arms splayed out above his head as he met cheek-first with the carpet. He was still hanging in there but not by much, boiled down to a panting little pile of sweaty fur and clothes. Fox was looking a long way's removed from the hero he was naught but a day before. Wolf made an impressed sounding whistle as he looked down at him.

"I haven't seen you do _that_ before." The dog spoke, "What, didn't you get laid last time we landed on MacBeth?"

"You think I'd sleep with a girl from MacBeth?" This made his captain chuckle. Heated breaths or no Panther was still able to crack wise, proudly eyeballing what he'd done.

"Sometimes I forget how much of an uptight son of a bitch you are. Either way, I'm sure the runt wouldn't appreciate if we made him black out. Being unconscious would ruin the experience for him and I know that's the _last_ thing he wants."

Panther stroked his chin, "Hmm... What do you propose we do next, in that case?"

"Really? You need me to show you what's next? You gotta think outside the box, cat." Wolf growled out the last few syllables as he seized control of the reigns all over again, standing up on his own two paws and shifting his unzipped pants. After taking a quick assessment of the situation he went straight back to work, squatting down behind the small fox and straddling his legs. After what it'd just witnessed the canine's fat red cock was as hard as ever, now eager to find another tight hole it could pump into. And with Fox reduced to lying on the ground, throat thoroughly torn to shreds, there was really only one other option now wasn't there? Wolf knew that he'd already strayed pretty far from what he'd planned on doing tonight but what was just one more detour in the grand scheme of things? After all an important part of being a good mercenary for hire was improvisation. Now seemed as good of a time as any to put that skill to work.

Wolf reached a paw into one of his back pockets and pulled out a folding knife that was about the size of his palm, flicking the blade out with his thumb. It made a satisfying snap as it clicked into place.

"C'mon Foxy boy, you know the drill by now." The predatorial dog spoke in a fiendish voice as he grabbed Fox on either side of his hips, manhandling him into a slightly more accessible position; tail end presented high in the air with his torso flat on the ground. He then proceeded to slip the knife under the boy's belt and, in one swift motion, cut the black leather right in half. "You're not going to need any of this anymore." Wolf grabbed the hem of Fox's loosened pants and started shuffling them downwards. Even with the belt taken out of the equation they were fitted to his body pretty closely but all it took was a bit of force and determination to get them to slip free. Big and bushy as it was, getting his tail out of the tail loop was proving to be the biggest challenge but there weren't many things in life that a good pointed edge couldn't solve. Instead of committing to struggling with it any more than he had to Wolf took the easy way out by cutting the loop there too. After all, a bit of damage to Fox's pilot uniform here and there was inconsequential so long as it meant he could get his dick in him faster. A devious plan of just slicing all of his clothing apart momentarily passed through his mind but sending a naked Fox back to his Cornerian fuck buddies wasn't a good look when trying to make an honorable trade.

One look at his boots was all Wolf needed to decide they'd be too much of a hassle to remove, instead settling on tugging Fox's tattered green pants and underwear down as far as they could go and figuring that'd have to be enough. As long as he was exposed, that was the important part and exposed he certainly was. This caused a smirk to form of Wolf's face, leaning back to take in the fresh sights.

"There you go, don't you think that's a much better look for him, Panther?" He asked rhetorically, the feline nodded anyways. With his tail brushed off to the side Fox's shapely, orange-brown rump was fully unprotected from the prying eyes that awaited it. The outside of his tailcheeks were the same color as the rest of his fur but the inside was a pure, snowy white, a white that matched the pelt on his muzzle and stomach. A hint of what Wolf was looking for was there but the boy's fur was too thick to see it clearly. He grabbed a cheek in each paw and spread them apart to get a better look… There was the buried treasure. His small, fleshy canine star; the most deeply personal place on the poor, incapacitated pilot's body. It was a place he only rarely showed to even the boys he liked the most and yet here it was, dick-level to his sworn adversary and about to be used just like any other hole he'd been inside of. Fox wanted to react. His mind begged him to struggle, to bargain, to just do anything. Anything at his disposal to not let these monsters invade him any further. But scream as his thoughts might, it was too late. He was exhausted, pain and defeat radiated all throughout his broken body. Everything before was already too much to handle and he was only hanging on to his consciousness by a thread; the physical culmination of these desperate thoughts amounted to naught but panting, twitches and toes clenched in anticipation for what was surely to come.

"I half expected to see a pussy down here after how you've been acting." Wolf taunted as he ran a thumb-claw over the exposed tailhole, watching the reaction as he pushed against it. "This doesn't look like any pussy that I've ever seen but... We make do with what we've got around here." Observing with great interest, Panther slowly stroked himself as he watched his leader saddle up behind their captive. His resolute, directive movement alluded to the fact that Wolf was done playing with his food. It was time to eat. He aligned his canine dick up with the space between the boy's soft cheeks and grinded it back and forth, the head of his meat mixing precum into the fur.

"Hah, think he's excited for me to christen him?" Wolf asked, keeping the vulpine ass in his grasp spread wide as he squeezed it. His teammate opened his mouth to respond but before anything could be said, the deed was already done. In one solid motion Wolf had pulled his hips back, angled his dick down straight and then sunk right in for the kill.

A loud yelp rang out as Fox arched his head back into the air, front and hind paws both clambering at the carpet to try and pull himself away. Whatever final remnants of energy he'd had stored up rushed out as the pain of forced entry rocketed through his body. While his own spittle coating the dick of his assailant acted as a kind of lubricant that alone couldn't stop him from feeling like he was being split in half by the sheer size of the thing. He'd never dared to take anything that big in there before, certainly not a toy and none of the boys he'd been with would even begin to compare. Wolf made a hearty laugh as he watched the results of his fervor, grasping Fox firmly by the hips to ensure that any struggling would be in vain. As enough time passed the initial shock faded and his yelp dwindled down into a perpetual, high-pitched whine. Wolf shifted his hips from side to side to get cozy, wiggling his girth around inside of its new sleeve.

The bigger dog had come dangerously close to hilting with his single initial thrust, an incredibly rough insertion that even with his abrasive nature he'd try and refrain from doing. While far from providing a romantic treatment; with most girls (or Powalski, admittedly) he'd at least take the time to ease it in nice and slow, understanding that adjusting to a man of his size could be difficult. But Fox was a special case and like all special cases he required special treatment. Looking at him now he was far from being anywhere close to a man but he wasn't a girl either if his hindquarters were anything to go off of. He'd get the privilege of taking it all, rough and raw.

"What? Don't you pretend like this is new to you. I've seen how you handle a dick." Wolf taunted. The older canine began to draw his hips back but the boy's muscles were clenched so tight that they dragged as the throbbing meat slid between them. While it was only the body's natural reaction to try and resist, that extra pressure was only encouraging Wolf along. "Wait, you're probably used to _Cornerian_ dick, aren't you?" The head of his cock was the only thing left inside now, just barely kissing at the agitated entryway as he opened his maw again to flaunt. "Yeah, you can only get dick like _this_ from Venomians. I'll bet that when we're done with you you'll be begging to join our team so you can get some more, that's what all your girls do at least." Punctuating his point he slammed himself right back in, heavy knot threatening Fox's rear as he went deep enough this time to bump it against the opening. Another loud squeal surfaced as the pain of forced re-entry shocked him, making a sinister grin form on the lips of both of the Star Wolf members.

Wolf wanted to work into a steady rhythm of thrusts but Fox's tail-end was so tight that pulling out was requiring more effort than he was used to. While he knew it was a defensive response it almost felt like the boy's body was _asking_ for it, like he was being sucked in- milked for every inch of his shaft. The grey canid exhaled a hot breath as he watched his thick member slowly come back into view before cramming it back into the boy's stubborn rump.

"Jesus, Panther. He's gripping me like a vice." Wolf relayed over to his observing teammate. The grizzled leader was eager to turn up the dial and in an effort to ease up the process he gripped both sides of Fox's fully penetrated tailhole with his thumbs and pulled, trying to stretch it wider. A little persistence, muscle plus the fresh wad of spit he hocked down onto his shaft and eventually the boy's body started to adjust, loosening around him just enough to let his member move around more freely.

Securely inserted inside once more and feeling a bit more comfortable, it was finally time to prove what he was made of. Wolf wrapped one of his arms around Fox's waist to pin him in place while the other planted onto the ground for stability, hunching over the boy's body with his toes down and haunches up. His messy grey and white tail made a few flicks in the air as he found his footing and settled into the ideal canine rutting position, then as soon as he got it he went straight to business. Wolf moved his hips up into the air to pull his veiny, red dick out just enough to where it could be slammed right back home; the following thrust causing a labored mewl to bleat out underneath him. He had to admit to himself that Fox's warm, convulsive vulpine hole felt quite a bit better to penetrate than most of the pussies he'd been inside of.

Beginning to work into a cycle, the dominant dog pulled out a good four inches and then lodged himself back in at a moderate pace. Each re-insertion made a loud, wet slap as Wolf's saliva-coated balls hit against the boy's ass, the room quickly filling with the lewd sounds of their sex. Caught somewhere between being unable to or unwilling to resist any further; the younger pilot's head buried in the carpet, mouth hanging agape as discontented squeaks came from his throat to accompany each rough hump into his tailend. While it was true that one's body did start to adjust to these things over time, there was only so far that somebody of his smaller stature could adjust to something so big forcing its way inside of him.

"There you go, just like the little girl that you are." The pleasure of his toy was starting to get to him but Wolf was not one to hold back his taunts. His words rang harsh as his tongue lolled out of the side of his open maw, speaking between slaps. "I guess James never really got the son he wanted, did he?" That comment caused a quiet chuckle from their audience. Much like his captain, Panther had no qualms patiently waiting for his turn; standing nearby and holding his erect dick in his palm as he watched the two go at it. Under normal circumstances he'd simply lay claim to whichever hole Wolf wasn't occupying but seeing as how this canid, regrettably, only had two with one already misused far beyond any appropriate limits, he'd just have to observe for now.

Wolf was known to be particularly rough but this was almost tough to watch, he grunted fervently as his instincts took him past his normal demeanor, completely disregarding any and all comfort of the whimpering pilot pinned beneath. His fat girth relentlessly slid into the space between Fox's cheeks, forcibly deriving pleasure from his body as he burrowed into him over and over. Deep inside the head of Wolf's cock drooled pre-cum in excitement, desecrating the boy's depths as it slicked him up even further. It had only been about a week since he last seriously got laid but with as much testosterone flowing through you as he had, nothing was never enough.

Before long the hecticness of the large, dominating canine's ruts became obvious. The movement in his hips grew uncoordinated and lost their perfect timing. Wolf fervidly pulled out and pushed back in, letting the friction from Fox's bowels cause an all too familiar pressure to build in his loins. The man's sac was retracted up against his taint as flush as it could go, both of his well-defined orbs quivering with each hump as the unreciprocated pleasure made them prepare their load. The slapping grew quiet as his balls were no longer hitting against Fox's tailcheeks, replaced instead by the wet sounds of his slicked up dog-dick energetically sliding back and forth as fast as it could. Thoughts passed through Wolf's mind as he considered other, possibly more disrespectful ways of finishing off his involvement in the night but ultimately he decided that nothing would be worse than showing the little animal exactly what his place was in this world. Being breeded just like you'd breed any other bitch in heat.

The large, muscular assailant clenched his teeth as his thrusting reached peak intensity, his grunts reaching the point where he was almost starting to sound like he was mad. His knot made a threat against the boy's hole with each rapid thrust, banging against it harder each time and warning that inevitability was soon to come knocking. Wolf's grip on him was almost crushing as he fucked the defeated vulpine with absolutely no remorse, putting more and more of himself inside until suddenly… _pop!_

A frighteningly loud bark caused a ringing in Fox's fluffy ears as Wolf finally made good on his threat; his fat, almost tennis ball sized knot forcing its way into the poor captive's tail end and pushing it to a dangerous new extreme. The boy shouted in surprise as he felt himself opened up wider than he'd ever imagined he could go before tonight, muscles tensing up and dull claws scratching at the ground as the pain coursed through him. Any attempt he made at freeing himself was laughably fruitless, pinned in place by close to 200 pounds of canine muscle and now physically affixed to the man by his dick.

Wolf was so deep in Fox's ass that he could feel his frantic, scared heartbeats around him, every fiber of his long organ fully encased in its new home. The warmth, the tightness, the spasming; all of these sensations came together to force the lupine's huge balls and strong prostate into overdrive, his grip tightening as the pleasure of the moment finally caught up and made him gasp out. He grinded on his knot to generate friction as the initial pumps started to travel from the base of his swollen taint all the way up to the buried head of his dick. After three or four his much sought-after fluids finally started to spill, sending him over the edge and into euphoria. Wolf's nuts visibly twitched as they were put to work, every small movement causing his whole body to twitch as well as rope after rope of fertile, white dogseed began to shoot from his cock and fill Fox's bowels.

Unable to stand the intensity of his orgasm Wolf clasped his jaws down on the younger pilot's shoulder, chomping into him to relieve some of the tension. His teeth were extremely sharp and could easily cause damage but that didn't matter to him now, the only thing he cared about was himself. He rocked his hips forwards, backwards and from side to side, grinding as much as he could to keep the dopamine flooding through his brain. In this one moment all of his pent up aggression, frustration and hatred of the boy came out of him in the form of strand upon strand of cum, his entire knot spasming as everything was passed through it. Wolf was so recklessly deep that if this were a girl of the same species she'd be almost guaranteed to be pregnant, but since no insemination was possible here his efforts served only selfish means. His cock was pulsating so hard that Fox could feel each and every movement the probe made; face to face with the reality that he was lying on the floor, pants down and being directly injected with the hot seed of the man he considered his sworn adversary. Both of them were the physical embodiment of all of the aspects of a person that the other hated the most, but only one was on top.

Long and drawn out as it may be, unfortunately every climax does eventually come to its conclusion. But by the time these floodgates had closed, however, the irreparable damage to Fox's ego was more than done. The insides of the boy were a complete mess, painted over and plastered with an enormous amount of cum, far more than Wolf normally came during sex. His fevered, post-sex movements mixed it around even further and he wouldn't stop until every nook, cranny and crevice around his twitching dick was completely filled with semen. It wasn't the strongest orgasm that he'd ever had, after all there was quite a bit of competition, but it was enough to leave him, one of the strongest and most feared warriors in the galaxy, panting and limp.

Wolf's bite on Fox's shoulder released as he gradually calmed down, fangs leaving deep imprints in the otherwise sturdy material of the pilot's uniform. It wasn't obvious if any blood had been drawn but either way he didn't really care.

"Holy shit…" He muttered through heated breaths; head, ears and tail all hanging as his firm grip on Fox weakened. "Panther… You gotta try this."

"Impressive display, captain. Is it that good?"

"Yeah, you know Cornerian sluts. All small and tight. Here… I'll make some room for you."

His knot was still fully engorged and stuck inside of Fox's abused little hole but he found that to be inconsequential. The warm, newly flooded depths were nice but he wanted out so he took the measures to do so. Always good on his word, Wolf made the promised room, ripping himself out much earlier than any reasonable canine should in one careless motion. He had to tug back until the fat, red mass yanked free, the rest of his manhood quick to follow. Miles away from his ability to resist Fox just whimpered pleadingly into the carpeting as he felt his tail-star release its hold on the girth, his insides shifting as they were forcibly evacuated and left stretched-out. Strands of Wolf's cum started to drip from his gaping hole as it was emptied of dogcock; the long, sticky strings mixing into his similarly-colored fur and staining his thighs and pants.

Wolf took the following moments to gather himself, catching his breath as he rose up on a knee so he could get a good admiration of what he'd left behind. His balls gradually settled down back into their regular placement, dangling underneath his sheath as the tension from them was now spattered all over the captive's insides. His dick was slick with his own seed and the head drooled out the remnants of the ropes he'd left behind. He wiped it clean on Fox's tail. "Messed you up good, didn't I? Hell I bet you liked it." The man chuckled, standing all the way back up with a grunt. "What I did today isn't even half of what scum like you deserves and if I wasn't such a nice guy, I'd keep you around for a while to do it again and again. Get you to the point where you start BEGGING me for it. But either way, as much as I know that you wish it were, your night's not quite over yet. I think I know somebody else who's got a load for you too."

Officially tagging out once and for all Wolf took a step away from the shivering, defiled boy and motioned over towards Panther, passing his used toy off for his subordinate to have a turn with. While he didn't think he could muster up enough energy for another go later on, he was still more than eager to see what was going to happen next. He flicked his bushy tail out of the way and plopped his rear down back in his command chair to get a nice, comfortable view. Smoothing out the come down Wolf pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and tapped one out, placing the filter in the corner of his mouth and lighting up.

The purr Panther had lost while relegated to watching was kicked back into gear as he stepped up to the plate, the sight of the sloppy mess he was left to partake in causing blood to rush back to his member with newfound vigor. So much for the snarky, spunky captain of the elite Cornerian mercenary team, he was far from 'elite' now. Not much more than a ragdoll by this point Fox lay there limp on the ground, crumpled up with his well-used rump presented high in the air. His chest heaved in exhaustion as the only sounds he could make were barely-audible whimpers, serving only to let the others know that despite their best efforts he was still hanging in there, but not by much. His previously occupied tail star was left loosened, still slightly agape as the white strands continued to drip from the brim. Panther was able to gauge that, with enough motivation and vigor, he could probably cram himself in there too now that it was opened up already for him.

"You certainly did a number on him, captain." The large black feline complimented as he lowered himself down to Fox's level on his knees, a curious paw gripping at the side of one of the plaything's tailcheeks.

"Don't patronize me." A cloud of smoke billowed out of Wolf's maw as he spoke, his dry sense of humor could be tough to detect. "I've seen what you can do and that's nothing. Why don't you show the Cornerian slut what we're capable of, huh? Make sure he's got a nice story to tell all his friends back home."

As his vulpine ears processed those words the fact that his gauntlet of a night was still not over finally began to sink in, an uncontrollable feeling of dread overwhelming as the big cat's shadow loomed over him. However much Fox prayed that he'd already experienced the bulk of his 'punishment' he knew that such thinking was hopeless. The feline was monstrous in size and all he could hope for now was that he wouldn't suffer any injuries that would end up being permanent. By now the tears had long stopped flowing from his emerald-green eyes, leaving behind soggy trails in his muzzle fur showing where they were naught but an hour before. That was back when he felt that this might all be a big joke, that pleading and bargaining might buy his way out of harm. He knew better now.

Broken in body and spirit, Fox quietly lamented in his place on the floor. He didn't deserve this, any of this. All he was doing was what he thought was right; what everybody, general included, was asking him to do. He never wanted to fight Star Wolf and hurting another animal wasn't something he ever had intentions of resorting to if it was avoidable. But pain, death and suffering are all facts of war; the clash between the mercenary teams was unavoidable and Star Wolf's defeat was unfortunate, but that's simply what has to happen sometimes. He could see that so why couldn't they? All he ever wanted to do was help protect the innocent people in the Lylat System and look where that got him, doubled over and presenting his bare rump for an ornery cat that shot him out of the sky just earlier today. Fox knew that sometimes the things you get in life aren't exactly what you deserve, but this was an extreme that he never anticipated encountering. He couldn't just keep taking it, he had to do _something_.

In these final throes of emotion he could feel a renewed burning somewhere deep down inside of him, the final residual fragments of his energy balling together. It was anger, something that didn't surface often in the otherwise meek-but-commanding pilot. This sudden outpour of emotion was so overwhelming that he couldn't feel his tailend being manhandled into position, his thoughts tunneling straight towards everything else occupying his mind. He felt nothing but anger; anger towards the world for putting him here, anger at himself for letting all of this happen and lastly, anger for the men who were actually villainous enough to do something so vile and degrading to him. His paws furled into fists as he clenched at strands of carpeting. There were so many thoughts and emotions flowing through him but one thing was clear, this couldn't go on.

 **"WOLF YOU CAN'T-!"** He opened his maw and began to shout, letting the culmination of his rage bellow out. His little rebellion was ended just as quickly as it started, however. Not even half of his sentence had formed before it was suddenly interrupted by a loud, involuntary yelp occupying the space where his words wanted to be. The result of a blindingly painful shock suddenly taking his body by storm, his tail immediately tensing up as his neck arched back agonizingly.

"Quiet you." Panther commandeered Fox's voice with only the use of his dick; putting an end to any semblance of resistance by stabbing the boy's gaping, drooling hole with his slicked-up pink meat in a single ruthlessly penetrating thrust. Despite already having been broken open by Wolf and liberally coated inside with lupine semen, it still took quite a bit of effort and force to cram himself into that tight little orifice. While he wasn't able to go quite as deep as his captain could with the first insertion, the added girth was certain to make the experience equally painful. In fact, the jungle cat was so large that he almost didn't fit into the disgraced pilot's pelvic bone. To alleviate this he grabbed Fox's flexible thighs and spread them apart wider than they already were, making some extra clearance for his cock to slide right on through. He stopped when he was roughly halfway inside. That little outburst would have to be sorted out before they could go any further.

"You answer to me now, mutt. O'Donnell is taking his rest and for the time being I am your new owner." Pulling out just a smidge, he used the spines adorning his member as a tool to get the kind of obedience he wanted. It worked. Fox drew nervous breaths as he felt them pricking into him from the inside, the last thing he wanted was to have those used against him. His teeth clenched together as the tension stopped him from writhing, just a single thrust having put him right back in his place. "What am I to you?" The cat prompted.

"A-ah… I-… Ah…"

"Answering that question would be in your better interests." Panther grabbed Fox's tail and yanked back on it domineeringly, cementing who was in charge of him now. He pretended not to notice that he accidentally got a paw full of Wolf's wiped-off cum in the process.

" **MASTER!** " The boy squealed.

"There, was that so hard?" He clicked his tongue approvingly, using a hand to gently stroke at the fur on the outside of Fox's rump. "And now you can get your reward." Just like that he pushed the rest of the way in, using his pointed pink spire to invade the deepest parts of the young pilot's depths. Further and further it slid into the entryway until none was left outside; his furry black balls pushed up against the vulpine's white taint and his sac now sticky with the remnants of Wolf's pent up aggression. While the idea that he'd be enjoying penetrating an animal of the same sex would have been blasphemous to hear not only a few hours ago, he had to admit that there was a nice allure to the feeling of this warm, squirming body around him. His captain's assessment that it was tight was no understatement either; the muscles surrounding his cock were clamping down hard, the boy was clearly not used to something of this sheer girth invading him. On its own the knowledge that he was likely the biggest thing that Fox had ever taken (or might ever take) was motivation enough to put on a good showing, not many got to leave this kind of mark on the symbol of their opposition.

Panther was a great deal larger than the small dog so control was no real issue here; one arm gripped him around the waist while the other pulled back on his tail to keep him orderly, making sure he took all eight inches inside of him like a good boy. Even the biggest of cats would succumb to such a tight hole and despite his dominating, masculine appearance he couldn't help but let out a deep resonating purr as he slowly started the process of dragging his feline dick right back out again- watching Fox's tailend cling to it as it exited. Intent on making an impression his initial movements were nice and slow, the extra friction causing his barbs to rake back on the boy's insides. His ears twitched as they were treated to uncomfortable, labored whimpers, enjoying the feeling of a shivering fox in his grasp.

"There you are young one…" Panther coo'd, his soft voice conflicting with the fact that the pain he was causing was intentional. "Now you know what a _real man_ feels like. Appreciate it now since I have doubts that your Cornerian men can do this to you." Speaking as he worked, eventually he'd pulled out to the point where the only thing left inside was the head, pecking lovingly at the sore entryway. Somehow the boy had survived his first experience with the barbs without panicking. He was better at this than he led on to be. Looking down at himself Panther caught the sight of his dick now liberally coated in still-warm canine semen after just one thrust, a thin layer of it clinging to the pink flesh while strands hung off of the bottom. A year or so ago this may have bothered him but now things were different. If anything he enjoyed the easy, quick lubrication. Missing Fox's contractions however he didn't remain outside for long, slowly re-entering his cock into its temporary new home.

A patient rut started to build up as he moved his hips, kind enough not to go as hard as he could but still unrelenting in his movements. The first few times the scraping Fox felt on his tender insides was excruciatingly painful but with feline dick spreading his foxhole nice and wide, the barbs became less of an issue as the thrusts became more persistent. The barbs themselves eventually stopped catching as they moved faster and slickened up with the cum from his and Panther's shared sloppy seconds, smoothing out and allowing for a slightly better experience. The rape was far from being anywhere near enjoyable but a dick with girth comparable to a soda can was easier to take in the tail than the same but covered in spikes.

Quiet slapping started to echo throughout the observatory as Panther finally found a good pace he could keep up, each thrust causing his hefty black balls to slap into Fox's wet taint. The unique shape of his oversized cock scraped out more semen with each removal as the cat haphazardly went to town, causing a mess to form between them. The carpet underneath their feet as well as their pants and fur were flecked here and there with lupine seed but neither of them noticed or cared, they both had bigger things to be thinking about. Panther's head arched back into the air, unable to stop the hot breath from panting out of his lungs as the euphoria given to him from Fox's vice-like tailhole spread throughout his body. He was certainly glad now that he hadn't decided to touch himself in the shower, this pathetic mutt deserved everything that he had.

"There you go, get at him you filthy cat." His captain cheered from behind the pair as he watched Panther's fat dick drive the little runt into the ground. His words of encouragement didn't fall on deaf ears, serving to motivate his teammate further. The cat's claws stuck out of his finger tips and got a good grip right into Fox's thigh, holding the living toy steady so that he could be fucked with upmost vigor. Panther's soothing purr had elevated to the point where it sounded like a growl, any pretenses of kindness were left long in the past as his animalistic tendencies peeked through, instincts demanding him to breed that hole as hard as he could.

The facts that they weren't compatible species or compatible genders didn't really matter to Panther's predatorial self in the heat of the moment. Intent on getting what he was owed, the only thing he cared about was getting that dick as deep into the orifice as it could go for the best chances at making offspring. He thrust into Fox with every inch that he had, the tension in his balls becoming more and more noticeable as his furry taint made reactionary convulsions. Anticipatory pre-cum was milked from the eager head of his cock, mixing with the rest of the milky white fluids already defiling the boy's insides.

"I hope you're ready, pup." The heavy cat barely had time to speak between his throaty grunts and pleasurable purrs but he still managed to let out a fair warning. His ears turned down flat against his scalp and his tail went stiff, toes planted firmly on the ground with his haunches high up in the air for good leverage. Dominating Fox like this his size was easily something to be astonished by, with the younger pilot hunched over on the ground the feline above him looked almost twice his size. A behemoth of a jungle animal clearly capable of reducing even the most prestigious, honored military men into pathetic little cock sleeves under his control.

Sooner than was anticipated Panther could feel the culmination of his actions starting to rise in his loins, his feral excitement to breed clearly taking him further than he'd intended. Under normal circumstances that was a sign to slow down and take it easy for a moment so the night could carry on but keeping his boss waiting wasn't exactly his style. Each impassioned thrust carried him closer to the edge; his sac, now covered and dripping Wolf's leftover cum, retracting up against his shaft as his balls grew closer to their impending release. It wasn't much longer before finally…

A couple solid slaps for good measure would end the night. Panther's mouth opened up frighteningly wide, his jowls pulling back to show off his pointed white fangs as his face contorted, bellowing out the loudest roar that Fox had ever heard. He roared out in a way that only a big, barely tame feline like himself could as he came, pounding his strong hips into his subject as his huge dick began wildly pulsating. The reward center of his brain lit up as the fruits of his labor washed through his body, balls trembling as they unloaded as much as they could give into what they perceived to be a potential mate. Rope after rope of fertile jungle cat seed shot out of his body and directly into Fox's, the head of his cock probing deeper than even a man like Wolf could.

Panther's deafening roar continued on for an impressively long while as he tried to cope with the raw intensity of his orgasm, instinctively squeezing Fox tight around his pelvis to ensure he couldn't escape. Wolf couldn't help but cackle as he watched it all unfold in front of him; his teammate's organ fully buried out of sight as their captive was unwillingly pumped full of fluids for the second time this evening. Lupine and feline cum intermixed deep inside Fox's body, becoming indistinguishable from one another as Panther spilled out everything that he had. All of his pent up energies, stresses and frustrations uncontrollably pouring out of him.

Not a single motion snuck by the mistreated little fox either, he could feel it all happening. Each pulse, each twitch and every subtle movement amplified in pain as Panther's urethra pumped over and over, turning his tail-end into a dedicated repository for Star Wolf cum. His heart raced as he was filled, toes clenched as his depths were flooded all over again with an intensity almost greater than the man who came before him. Everything was suddenly uncomfortably warm.

Over time the cat's roar petered off into a more-than-satisfied purr as he was reduced to the point of panting. Much like his captain, his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he started to fall limp, the peak of pleasure rounding off. Big, strong and filled with testosterone as one may be, there's always a limit to how much one man can provide. Cock and balls still throbbing erratically the feeling of being completely drained, almost to the point of being sore, finally started to settle in. Panther took in a seething breath as the tingling sensation gradually faded into the background, tail making a few contented flicks. While the sounds of their sex had subsided the room wasn't quiet for long. Wolf put his whiskey and cigarette down on the side table and slowly, sinisterly applauded at the performance. Panther turned to look at his audience, head hung with a confident sneer occupying the side of his lip.

"That was some impressive shit, Caroso." His captain complimented, "I haven't seen you go that hard on a bitch in a long time. Pretty good, isn't it?"

"You… Sure he has to go back?" Panther joked between heated breaths.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a shame I know but he does. How else is he going to tell his little friends what happened to him tonight, anyways?"

"Fair enough." The jungle cat let out a big sigh of relief. Not at the news that Fox was leaving, no that was mostly a joke- he understood that the boy played the valuable role of trade fodder. His relief stemmed from his libido finally stepping back in line, he'd done some things tonight he wasn't expecting but nothing that he regretted even in the slightest. And while he was enjoying the tight muscles still clamping down around his manhood, all good things do have to come to an end. Besides, he was all messy; his own semen as well as that of his boss all over his groin fur, clinging to his clothing in places too. He had expensive tastes in tailors and was normally meticulously careful to not get stains anywhere, but tonight he was quite a bit more 'excitable' than usual.

In one quick motion he drew back and his slicked-up cat dick slid right out of the boy's overused tailhole, strings of his and Wolf's cum pushed out in its wake. Fox made a little 'yip' sound as he was emptied out again but the knowledge that he might just be finally free outshone out any pain it may have caused. He was let go of and promptly collapsed flat onto the floor, his tail star still agape as a small puddle of semen congregated between his legs. So much cum was mixed into the fur on his legs and rump that some of the darker colors were rendered almost indistinguishable from the lighter ones.

Broken, panting and ruined. Those were the only words one could use to describe the used up little Cornerian fuck toy. His fur was damp with sweat, matted with blood and in the case of his hind quarters, sticky with semen; just a mess all over. Always one to look on the bright side of things, however, Fox continued to try and seek out the positives through the sea of negatives. At least it was all over, the recovery process would start and while it would take time to recollect all of the dignity he'd lost on board the Star Wolf mothership, being a budding pilot still in his prime, time was something he had a lot of. Maybe he could even hide the occurrence; after all there was no direct physical evidence- he could clean up, see a doctor and then everything else could be dismissed as rumors, right? But either way, those would be things for tomorrow's Fox to think about. For now he just lay on the ground; panting, limp and exhausted. The side of his face nestled into the carpet as a small puddle of drool formed because of his tired, open-mouthed breaths.

"My my, captain. Your generosity tonight has far exceeded any social debt that we may have shared." Panther spoke while standing back up. He held his now-relaxed balls in his palm to stop anything more from dripping on his slacks. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"You're fine, cat." Wolf's voice was nonchalant. He smoked down the last little bit of his cigarette before flicking the smoldering remnants of the filter over at Fox. It landed on the back of his pilot's jacket and gradually fizzed out. "Go do whatever you want, you're dismissed for the night. I mean it this time, I can take care of things from here." The large feline nodded in reply. Before taking his leave, however, he made sure to get one last look at the mess he'd left behind. A satisfied smirk found its way back onto his maw as he admired the quivering remains of an up and coming mercenary leader; happy in knowing that holding back as he was, he could still make nasty work of a whore.

"Oh, actually- one last thing." Just before Panther had exited the room, an idea came to Wolf's mind. The cat stopped in his tracks and turned to face his boss.

"Hmm?"

"Go cut the room's security camera footage and save a couple copies in the archives. We'll make a nice little edit later to show off. I think it's only good manners to send Foxy's friends a little souvenir after he's back home, don't you? We wouldn't want anybody to think we've forgotten about them."

"Absolutely, sir. I'll get right to that."


End file.
